User blog:Ixsc15/The first month of renewal - (02.02.2017)
Greetings everyone! Today is the first month since my announcement of revitalizing Stronghold Wiki, in 2017. This initial period has been considerably productive, so let's break down to what has been accomplished. New pages As usual, the wiki has been added more content. Most notably, characters and their information has slowly, but surely been uploaded and supplied with articles on their character, strategies and background. Viewers can now read more about the Templar and the Princess, as well as a ton of new Crusader walkthrough pages, thanks to the outside editors! Lots of cleanings are also done and the small introduction of navbox templates and other updates are slowly incorporated in the site. To name a few: Crusader 2 units and characters, simplifying page structure, reworking navboxes for more relevant sites, repairing references, removing or including unnecessary pages, etc. New structure Most character pages got shortened and polished, as their content were rather lengthy and disorganized. Starting with the Stronghold Crusader characters, some characters started getting their respective strategy and counter-strategy pages. Transparency and clear design is one of my... our common goal on every page, hence we should pursue it. Small and steady expansion of all pages is immanent in the long run. Game-specific pages This is actually a very young and experimental plan decision (being 1 day old), but finally I could come up with a possible structural layout for all pages. The knight is the prototype of separating content to separate games, which looks pretty promising so far. Truly, the same unit went through numerous changes throughout the Stronghold games. It is especially applicant to units like the archer and the maceman for example, who had their equipment requirements, statistics and other combat abilities changed. Since a single unit's page had lots of trouble structuring and distinquishing all changes while retaining visual appearance, slicing the content into multiple ways looks logical: *the unit's main page features a link collection similar to Wikipedia's disambiguation page. Moreover, a historical background and some additional information is supplied so that the page is not dull by itself; *as well as the game-specific information carries over the previous design used in the unit pages, now with the game-applicant information, strategies and what not. ... and community feedback! The poll on the front page received a modest number of votes, yet my ears are not closed. I welcome all votes and they point to two different sources of information: *'updates on Firefly and the games' is pretty much iced yet. Since Firefly is busy establishing the foundation for the next upcoming title, it is highly unlikely that the next 2-3 months will see any advancement in this topic. Currently the "steamification" of SH2 is inbound, which should come in any moment. *'trivia and Q&A posts' will be included in their respective section on the main page. These posts are most likely to be blog posts, which are obviously open to commenting and feedbacks. Trivia and Q&A will come weekly or biweekly (depending on demand), but its conditions are unknown. In the next few coming days I shall bring a decision and make the first efforts. Shoutout! Again, thanks for the wiki editors for enriching the Crusader walkthrough pages! I am going to include and format these pages accordingly. Please, familiarize yourself the Template:Crusader Walkthrough and try including it to the pages, if you would like :) With these words, do I wish happy editing and reading on Stronghold Wiki! Ixsc15(talk) 01:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts